Gen Shishio
Gen Shishio (志々尾限'', Shishio Gen'') was the youngest son of the Shishio Family and a member of the Night Troop. He was an Ayakashi Majiri and possessed a wolf-man transformation. Gen was sent to Karasumori by Masamori Sumimura to help the kekkaishi fight against Kokuboro, but was eventually killed in battle by Kaguro. Appearance Gen has a very serious appearance for a young teenager, possessing sharp eyes (due to being half ayakashi) like an animal's, with sharp spiky black hair, and a darken skin tone. His clothing mainly consists of two outfits, the one he wears during battles consists of a ninja like costume, with purple pants and a short sleeved rode which opens slightly, with a black belt on the waist. On top of a green mesh-like long sleeved shirt, with armguards on both his arms and legs, which have a swirly pattern on them, and plain black shoes. Along with that his outfit also carries the Night Troop's star symbol on both the backside of the shirt, and on bothsides of the front. And during his stay at Karasumori Academy, his regular clothes mainly consisted of the Middle School's uniform, with the only difference being that he keeps the jacket unzipped revealing a red shirt underneath and lightblue sneakers. He also carries a special flame tattoo around his body, given to him as a young boy in order to keep him from fully transforming. When fiirst met at school he had half of the school in pieces Personality Gen had a very solitary nature, and was slow to trust or even interact with anyone. He had trouble understanding the way other people behave, and spent a great deal of time observing them and reflecting. He was particularly puzzled by the partnership between Yoshimori Sumimura and Tokine Yukimura (since their families are supposedly still feuding), and could not understand what Yoshimori sees in such a "scary girl." Even when around people he considered friends, Gen only opened up so much. Like Yoshimori, Gen thought nothing of stepping in to save someone despite any danger to himself, though his reasons stem from Masamori entrusting him with his duties. History Gen Shishio was born an ayakashi majiri (though it was not known at the time) and grew up as the youngest child in a large family. He was only close to his sister, Ryo; his brothers took great pleasure in teasing him and beating him up for fun. Gen also had problems with local bullies, and often got drawn into fights. Only his sister ever stood up for him, and Gen was fiercely protective of her. It was when she became a target of the bullies that Ryo first witnessed Gen's arm transforming.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 31 Still unused to his powers, Gen soon put a child that had been bullying him into the hospital and ran away. In the manga, his brothers are sent to bring him home, but they tie Gen up with the intent of giving him a thorough beating for once again dragging their family name through the mud. Instead, Gen transforms and badly wounds all of them, only for Ryo to find them later on. Gen's father decides that the best thing to do is to send Gen to The Shadow Organization. He admits to Ryo that there is a history of people with similar issues in their family, and hates to send his son away, but that they can do nothing else for him. Ryo reluctantly agrees, and unknown to them, Gen overhears her. Seeing this as a betrayal of the one person who protected him, Gen's full transformation is triggered, and he runs away again. Kyoichi Hiba and Masamori Sumimura arrive to track down and capture Gen. Kyoichi is seriously wounded, and Ryo reaches Gen next. She begs him to come home, but Gen refuses, and when she insists on going after him, he attacks her as well. Masamori has his shikigami attend to Ryo's wounds while he pursues Gen. When Gen attacks him, Masamori uses his zekkai to knock Gen out. Later, Gen wakes up at Night Troop HQ. Masamori has had a special tattoo (applied by Fumiya Somegi) placed around Gen's body, explaining that it will cause him great agony if he should fully transform again. Masamori invites Gen to join the Night Troop so that he can learn to control his powers, and Atora Hanashima happily becomes Gen's trainer.Kekkaishi manga, Chapters 71-73 Plot Gen first appears with Kyoichi Hiba, as the two are inspecting Karasumori Academy at night. Gen shows up at school the next day as a transfer student, and makes a nuisance of himself right away: he attacks Tatsumi Mino, beats up some bullies, and hunts down Yoshimori's shikigami (they are looking for Gen at the time). Yoshimori finally confronts Gen on the school roof, and is quickly overwhelmed by his speed and power in the fight that follows. Gen reveals that he is not an ayakashi in human form, as Yoshimori suspects, but a member of the Night Troop, sent by Masamori to assist the kekkaishi in Karasumori's protection. He admits to being disappointed in Yoshimori's apparent lack of skills, and does not seem at all eager to work with Yoshimori or Tokine (who probably reminds him of his sister).Kekkaishi anime, Episode 21 Initially, Gen shows no interest in working with the kekkaishi: he simply appears, destroys the nightly ayakashi before the kekkaishi can, and then vanishes, leaving the clean up to Yoshimori and Tokine. Yoshimori is predictably furious with this habit, though Tokine makes several failed attempts to get to know Gen. It is only when Gen witnesses Yoshimori's defeat of Ookubiguruma that he starts to gain respect for the young kekkaishi's power.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 23 Even though they have very different perspectives on many things, Yoshimori also begins to respect Gen's considerable power, and with Tokine's help, learns to support Gen and cooperate with him in battle. While Gen is never exactly friendly with the kekkaishi, and tends to isolate himself when something bothers him, it is clear he comes to rely on them and values their input (even if he rarely shows it outwardly). All of this begins to change when Gen first encounters Kaguro, a very strong member of the ayakashi group Kokuboro. Naturally, Gen challenges Kaguro because he is the strongest enemy present, but is quickly and easily defeated twice in the same night. Kaguro makes it clear that he could kill Gen at any point, if he wanted to. Instead, he toys with Gen's mind, points out the similarities between them (their both being at least part ayakashi, and how that makes them outsiders among normal humans), and eventually invites Gen to join Kokuboro as part of Byaku's plan to weaken Karasumori's defenses. Soon after Gen received an Ayakashi egg that speaks to him and "toys" with his mind, causing Gen to doubt everything and anything. (The egg was give to him by Kaguro to "help" gain Gen's strength and power for the Kokuboro and destroy the kekkaishi.) Later the Kokuboro start their invasion and send out Gagin, but during the fight Gen realizes he can't win with transforming and fighting to his full potential. After his transformation the egg hatches lands in his hand, but after a small talk Gen had with Yoshimori, Gen decide to crush the little Ayakashi and finish his fight with Gagin. Powers & Abilities Ayakashi transformation: Gen is an ayakashi majiri, and has a wolf-man transformation that he can access at will. He most often only changes his arms and legs for battle, which gives him substantial boosts in speed, agility, and strength. In worse situations, Gen can fully transform his body into that of a wolf-man, but this often results in a total loss of control, and he is more likely to attack friends and foes in this state. For this reason, Masamori Sumimura had a special tattoo placed on Gen that causes incredible pain when he fully transforms, forcing him to revert to his human form to escape the agony. Rapid Healing: Gen's body heals from most wounds fairly quickly. Heightened Senses: Gen sometimes tracks ayakashi and humans with powers by scent, and has stated that his nose sometimes causes problems for him.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 25 Trivia *According to Hiromu Tabata's data, Gen is very popular with the girls at Karasumori Academy. He even has a fan club in the high school division, because "wild types" like him are rare.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 24 *Gen's name (限) means "to limit".Kekkaishi Manga, Chapter 73. References Category:Characters Category:Karasumori Academy Category:Ayakashi Category:The Shadow Organization Category:Shishio Family